the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shop
The Shop is a location in The Messenger where Ninja can chat with The Shopkeeper and purchase shop upgrades. The shop can be accessed from shop checkpoints in nearly every area, and its true location is within the Tower of Time. The Shopkeeper has unique dialogue for each area, and sometimes he has stories to share. Interacting (or ignoring) the cabinet during appropriate points in the story will result in the activation of long cabinet rants from The Shopkeeper. Appearance The Shop floats in a starry void and is normally entered from the right side via a blue archway decorated with two sage statues. Blue panels float up from below to form a floor for anybody walking through. There are various knickknacks sitting on top of shelves hanging from the walls, such as two potions in glass flasks attached by a rubber tube, a small metal stand cradling a purple tear-dropped crystal, a metal chalice, and a metal weighing scale. Two staves are attached to the back wall, while large decorative hexagonal blue gemstones are attached on the left and right walls. On the floor are a purple scrying orb with swirling magic sitting on top of a short blue pedestal, a bubbling cauldron with a blue-purple liquid, a wooden bookshelf filled with blue-purple books, a long horizontal wooden desk that The Shopkeeper stands behind, a metal cage covered in a blue tarp housing an orange tentacle monster with glowing red eyes, an opened tome sitting on top of a short blue pedestal, a wooden cabinet, and a broom leaning against the cabinet. On the bookshelf are a couple of skulls and a couple of glass jars filled with liquid; one of the jars has a snake-like creature. Attached to the left side of the bookshelf is a perch for a crested purple-blue parrot. On the wooden desk is a small wooden chest and a small leafy green plant in a brown pot. And throughout the entire shop are blue wax candles lit with blue flames, placed on top of various pieces of furniture and floating about. There are a few variations to the shop: * If Ninja enters the shop while he is in the Tower of Time or Tower of Time HQ, the starry void is replaced with actual flooring and walls that match the Tower of Time architecture. * During Ninja's short role as Shopkeeper, The Shopkeeper leaves the shop via a magic opening on the left wall, which remains there for the rest of the game. The opening connects to the Tower of Time HQ and widens when a person closely approaches to allow passageway. * If Ninja collects 1 Power Seal, a Power Seal treasure chest is added to the shop. It is a stereotypical wooden chest lined with green and has a Power Seal crest for a lock. * If Ninja collects 1 Music Note, the cabinet is replaced with a brown jukebox with pink neon lights. * If Ninja collects 4 Music Notes, the scrying orb starts to glow very intensely. * If Ninja buys all of the shop upgrades, the short blue pedestal with an opened tome is replaced with a metallic silver sink. Interactable Objects The Jukebox, Money Sink, and scrying orb teaser were additions with the Version 1.0.4 update. Cabinet A wooden cabinet is on the leftmost side of the shop. Early on in his adventure, Ninja can attempt to interact with the cabinet, but he is always stopped by The Shopkeeper; Ninja is finally given permission to open the cabinet after he defeats Barma'thazël, and he learns that the cabinet is an ordinary closet filled with blue robes. Attached to the right inside door is a quaint photograph of a Blue Robes member showcasing a blue robe. During specific timeframes, unique optional cabinet rants can be triggered: the first two by repeatedly attempting to open the cabinet when the story does not call for it, and the final one by repeatedly attempting to avoid the cabinet when prompted by The Shopkeeper to actually open it. The Shopkeeper is not pleased with Ninja's antics and proceeds to go on lengthy unskippable lectures. Jukebox After collecting 1 Music Note, the cabinet is replaced with a jukebox. Interacting with the shop jukebox unlocks a "Jukebox" pause menu option, which allows the player to change the area music to other area musics; the "Jukebox" pause menu is not available inside the actual shop or while inside the Tower of Time HQ. There is a shuffle option, which randomizes the music each time the player switches between areas or upon death. While the "Jukebox" pause menu is limited to simply area-related music tracks, the shop jukebox offers a wider selection of music, for shop-restricted listening purposes. For both the shop jukebox and the pause menu's jukebox, songs don't appear in the song list until they've been encountered. The Shopkeeper states that he found the Jukebox from one of his journeys through time back in the day, and that he teleported the cabinet away since it wasn't needed anymore. He hints that the cabinet may be seen sometime later. Money Sink After buying all shop upgrades, the money sink appears. The player can dump any amount of Time Shards at their disposal down the sink. The Shopkeeper insists that the money sink is 100% useless and that the sink's only purpose is for getting rid of unwanted Time Shards. Scrying Orb Normally, the scrying orb is non-interactive. However, after collecting 4 Music Notes, the scrying orbs starts glowing intensely, allowing the player the ability to interact with it. Ninja sees a vision in the scrying orb, a teaser for the Picnic Panic DLC. Power Seal Treasure Chest After collecting 1 Power Seal, the Power Seal chest appears on the rightmost side of the shop. The player is unable to open it until collecting all 45 Power Seals; if all Power Seals are collected, the treasure chest can be opened, rewarding Ninja with the Windmill Shuriken. The chest can be interacted with to freely exchange between the Windmill Shuriken and the normal Energy Shuriken. Trivia * The save file keeps track of the amount of Time Shards the player has donated to the money sink, in a line called "timeshardsDroppedInSink." * Although The Shopkeeper insists that the money sink does absolutely nothing, there is an unused inventory icon called "Icon_MoneySinkReward," which depicts a small brown dog known as Pitou. Gallery Shop Screenshot 3.png|The 8-bit shop with walls and flooring. Shop Screenshot 4.png|The 16-bit shop with walls and flooring. Shop Screenshot 5.png|The 8-bit shop with a jukebox, a money sink, and a glowing scrying orb. Shop Screenshot 6.png|The 16-bit shop with a jukebox, a money sink, and a glowing scrying orb. HolidayShop.png|The Holiday Shop. Tiki-shop-8bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 8-bit shop. Tiki-shop-16bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 16-bit shop. Beta Shop.png|The beta version of the shop. Vinyl TheMessenger interior clean.jpg|A vinyl disc-themed shop from the official OST vinyl song list artwork. ru:Лавка Category:Locations